One Song
by humansvsrobots
Summary: The New Directions and Blaine celebrate Kurt's birthday party. Songs are sung, words are exchanged, and drama ensues. Rachel is displeased.
1. Chapter 1

"Prepare yourself for one night of pure glory," Blaine says pulling his hands away from Kurt's eyes. He's met with a chorus of "Happy Birthday" from a group of his closest friends. His face turns red. "Did you do this?" he asks Blaine. "We all did," he responds presenting the rest. "This is your day, Kurt. Enjoy it," Blaine whispers. Kurt greets all his friends, and marvels at the Chicago-esque decorations filling his home.

"You guys are so amazing for doing all this. You know I can't thank you enough. I love you all so, so much," Kurt says. "We love you, Kurt!" Mercedes yells. "Well, Kurt. To start the night off on the right foot Mercedes, and I have put together a little performance in your honor," Blaine explains. Blaine steps to the front of the room. He sits behind the electronic piano and starts playing a familiar tune. "This has always been a favorite of mine," Blaine says repeating the somber melody. The tune he's playing for Kurt is Coldplay's "Clocks".

"_Lights go out and I can't be saved. Tides that I tried to swim against. Have brought me down upon my knees." _

Blaine's face shows pain, struggle. He yells, _"Oh, I beg, I'm begging please. Singing: come out, all things unsaid. Shoot an apple off my head. And a trouble that can't be named. The tiger's waiting to be tamed. Singing: 'You are, You are.' _

Kurt hides a smile.

"_Confusion never stops. Closing walls and ticking clocks. Going to come back and take you home. I could not stop what you now know. Singing: come out upon my seas. Curse missed opportunities. Am I a part of the cure. Or am I part of the disease?" _

Blaine stands. He pounds on the keys as passion rings through his voice, "_Singing: You are, You are, You are, You are. And nothing else compares. Oh, nothing else compares. And nothing else compares." _

His voice lowers, as his eyes fixate on Kurt, "_You are You are. Home, Home, Where I wanted to go"_

He sings the piece with love, and tenderness. Finn, Puck, and Artie share a few harmonies. By the end Kurt is blushing. He covers his mouth with his hand. Finn hugs him, followed by Puck, and Artie. Blaine smirks, "I hoped you liked it." "That was incredible, Blaine!" Rachel yells from the drinks table. "That guy has massive ballad skills," Puck says turning to Lauren. "Pukerman, you Beibed the hell out of me once. You wrote me a song. It might've been extremely insensitive, but I knew where it came from. So, yeah…You've got it. I hate to say it, but you've got it," Lauren kisses Puck. Burt enters the room with a tray of grilled cheese sandwiches. "For this evening we have a plate of American yellow on wheat, and that's all I've got," Burt chuckles. "Thanks, Dad. Your work is done for the day. Rachel, and Blaine brought deep dish pizzas. A culinary staple in Chicago as you know," Kurt turns to Blaine, "They're so clever, you know." "Um, yeah. I'll be upstairs watching the game. Let me know if you kids need anything," Burt says heading upstairs.

Kurt stands in front of everyone. "Thank you all so much for putting this all together. It really means a lot. As you know, Blaine and I are now exclusive." Everyone claps, and gives Blaine pats on the back. Blaine glances back at Kurt glowing. "Now, not only are we exclusive, but we have also become what The Warblers call 'Dalton Royalty'. Now that means a lot for Blaine and I as we are now sought to counsel the other Warblers on love, life, and on whether me or Blaine should receive the next breathtaking solo. Blaine being the gentleman that he is has allowed me to sing the solo for The Warblers' upcoming rendition of Elton John's 'Rocketman'." Brittany lowers to Artie's ear, "Once my cousin shot his ferret into space, and when he came down he wouldn't eat the dehydrated jellybeans I made for him. Space changes a person."

Finn, and Puck head to the front of the room. "Well, Kurt. Happy birthday! This past year you've gone through a lot. More than a lot of us would be able to deal with. I know I told you how much I admired you. Well this is just me reinforcing my promise to you. You're my brother, and will be for the rest of my live. So with the help of Puck, this one's for you." Puck begins by plucking his acoustic guitar. "You might recognize this song written by two brothers, The Proclaimers." Finn grabs the microphone.

"_When I wake up well I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you. When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you"_

Blaine smirks, and peers over to Kurt who's eyes are fixated on the performance.

"_If I get drunk well I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you. And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you."_

Rachel, who had been in the kitchen, listens with her back against the wall. Tears begin to fill her eyes. "It's a terrible song, Rachel. You have to move on," she says to herself. She looks out of the kitchen toward Finn who catches her eye, and smiles. She returns with a smile, her eyes still slightly red.

"_But I would walk 500 miles. And I would walk 500 more. Just to be the man who'd walk a 1,000 miles. To fall down at your door. When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you. And when the money comes in for the work I'll do. I'll pass almost every penny on to you."_

Everyone joins the chorus. Kurt joins Finn, and Puck on stage.

"_But I would walk 500 miles. And I would walk 500 more. Just to be the man who'd walk a 1,000 miles  
>To fall down at your door."<em>

Kurt picks up the tambourine, and Blaine joins them, returning to the piano.

"_When I come home oh I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you. And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you. But I would walk 500 miles. And I would walk 500 more. Just to be the man who'd walk a 1,000 miles. To fall down at your door."_

Kurt sits next to Blaine on the piano bench. Blaine, and Kurt put there heads together for the verse.

"_When I'm lonely well I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you. When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream . Dream about the time when I'm with you. When I go out well I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you. When I come home yes I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you."_

Everyone joins in for the final chorus.

"_But I would walk 500 miles. And I would walk 500 more. Just to be the man who'd walk a 1,000 miles. To fall down at your door"_

Everyone cheers. Blaine sneaks Kurt as kiss before Finn wraps his arms around him. Quinn screams. Everyone turns to see raspberry jelly falling from her head as Rachel stands a few steps behind looking horrified.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn screams. "I am so sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean," Rachel said shaking. "What is wrong with you?" Quinn shouts, "It's everywhere!" Kurt gets up, and walks over to Quinn, "Come with me." Blaine itches the back of his head looking confused, and a bit uncomfortable. "Why do you have to mess everything up. Kurt can't even have a nice birthday party without you making it about your issues," Mercedes spouts. "Mercedes, don't worry about it. I'll clean this up, and when Kurt finishes helping Quinn we'll get this ball rolling again," Blaine says grabbing a rag from the linen closet. "I'm so sorry, everyone. I think it's best if I leave," Rachel heads toward the door. Finn stands in front of her, "You're not going anywhere, Rachel. When Quinn gets out you have to aplogize to her again. I wish you weren't so petty some times, you know?" "Finn, I think it would be better for everyone if I just left. You being with Quinn is obviously getting to me. I've just resorted to jamming your girlfriend. With raspberry jam of all flavors!" Rachel slowly pushes Finn aside, opens the door, and steps out.

Everyone is sitting in front of the stage as Blaine steps up to the microphone. Quinn's hair is still wet, a new pink bow sits at the top. "Next up is Mercedes Jones singing one of my personal favorite, and a Disney classic, 'Circle of Life'. Take it away, Mercedes!" Mercades gets up on the stage, and grabs hold of the microphone, "This one's for you, Kurt." The band begins to play.

"_From the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking step into the sun. There's more to be seen than can ever be seen. More to do than can ever be done."_

Blaine mouths the lyrics. Kurt is holding his hand. Quinn, still pouting, shuffles her hands on her lap. Finn chows on a bowl of chips.

"_There's far too much to take in here. More to find than can ever be found, but the sun rollin' high through the saphire sky keeps great, and small on the endless round."_

Blaine's eyes light up as well as Kurt's with a smile to match.

"_It's the circle of life! And it moves us all. Through despair, and hope."_

Quinn pulls her hair behind her ears. Santana glances at Brittany who's swaying in her seat.

"_Through faith, and love."_

Finn looks out the window. Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead.

"_Till we find our place. On the path that's winding. In the circle. The Circle of life!"_

The instruments fade, and Mercedes bows. Blaine gets up, and applauds. His eyes are red. Kurt claps in his seat, as well as the rest of the gang. Everyone goes for snacks when a loud bang makes everyone jump. Sam spills his grape soda. "Looks like rain, you guys," Blaine says peering out the window. "Someone call Mr. Schue, and tell him to wear his rainvest."

Will is getting ready to go out for groceries. The vest color, satin red. His phone rings. "Tina?" he asks. "Mr. Schue, we're all concerned that you're about to go out soon completely unprepared," Tina says.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about, Tina?"

"Wear the yellow vest, Mr. Schue. Please?" Tina says sobbing.

"Um, you guys know I only wear that when it's raining."

"Mr. Schue, it is raining."

Will's eyes light up. He slowly removes his satin red vest, and places it gently in his closet. Then he crouches down, and reaches his hands underneath his bed. He slowly pulls out a case, seemingly of glass construction. Inside the case is one raincoat yellow vest. "It's been far too long. Much too long, dear friend," Will says opening the case. He slowly puts on the vest. His eyes roll back into his head. He pulls out a pair of sunglasses in the pocket, black Ray-bans. From his closest he removes a flat cap to match his vest. "It's raining," he says shaking. "It's raining."


End file.
